Waves
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: Jack is a Titanic survivor and Rose is a nurse working on the Carpathia. Written in Jack's P.O.V. The story will develop more when they get off the ship. Dedicated to Titanic4life! R&R NOT COMPLETE!
1. chapter 1

**_Chapter 1!_** ** _Hi! I've been planning this story for a while now and I'm so glad I'm finally writing it. Dedicated to Titanic4life! I really hope you enjoy it!_** **_This is written in Jack's P.O.V_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

The last thing I remember was being dragged onto the lifeboat. Now I've woken up in an unfamiliar environment. I take in my soundings and I was in some sort of hospital bed. Closed curtains blocked my view but I didn't mind the privacy. Just then the curtain pulled back as a nurse came through. "I see your looking much better now sir" She said.

"Yes I am thank you. Where am I?" I asked.

"Your on a different ship. The Carpathia" She moved closer to check on me. "I was worried about you not waking up"

"Waking up?"

"Yes you have been asleep for the last two days Sir"

"Oh well thank you Miss" I smile. "I'm Jack Dawson" I say offering a handshake.

"I'm Rose DeWitt Bukater" She smiled back taking my hand. "I'll be back with some food and drink for you okay?"

"Okay" I reply sit up getting comfortable. As I waited for Rose to come back I couldn't help but think what happened to everyone else I knew. Just then Rose came back with some hot food and a hot drink. "Thank you nurse"

"Your welcome and please call me Rose. I prefer it" She smiled placing the tray onto my lap.

"Sure but call me Jack"

"It's a deal"

As I finished my food and drink I went back to sleep.

...

The next day I woke up and Rose came to see how I was doing. I told her I was feeling much better but I need to get out and get some fresh air. Rose helped me out of bed and as I couldn't walk by myself Rose offered to walk the boat deck with me. As we walked together I couldn't get over the fact that this had happened. "It's awful isn't it?" I say.

"Yes it is. It must have been horrific for you and everyone else. If I was in that situation I don't know how I would of have copped."

"It's not easy. I remember being trapped behind a gate. I demanded for them to open it but the crew refused so with some help two other men and myself grabbed a bench and we smashed the gate down"

"Oh my god. That must of have been terrible"

"It was" Just then a voice I know was calling my name I stopped walking and I look behind me. Behind me stood little Cora with tears running down her cheeks. "Oh Cora" I picked her up and she told me that her family died on the Titanic.

"I don't know what to do now uncle Jack"

"You can stay with me until I find you a family because as much as I would love to keep you I can't. I'm living on the streets and I don't want that for you"

"Thank you uncle Jack but I want to stay with you I don't want to go into adoption"

My heart broke into millions of pieces. I wiped her tears away and told her to look at me. "Cora please do it for me. I want you to be safe as possible"

"Jack wait why don't you and cora stay with me for a while"

"That's so nice of you to offer Rose but-" Rose cut me off.

"-But Jack you and Cora have lost everything and I can't bear it. Please take up my offer."

I start to smile "Thank you so much Rose" I look back at Cora she was smiling. I knew she wanted to stay with me before we go our separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2! Dedicated to Titanic4life! this is written in Jack's P.O.V. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

We finally reached New York. I held sleeping Cora in my arms. I was thinking that in a few weeks she will be gone and out of my life when I put her into adoption. I hated the thought. "Rose when I get better I'm going to get a job and -"

"Jack I know what your gonna say to me. You don't have to pay me anything. I just want to help you and Cora recover" She smiled placing a soft hand on my arm. I smiled back and looked towards the city.

...

We finally got to Roses apartment. It was nice and warm. "Nice place you got here Rose"

"Thanks. You can set Cora down in my bed. My room is behind that door" She said pointing.

I set Cora down into Roses bed. I tucked her in and gave her a kiss. "Goodnight Cora. Uncle Jack loves you" I walked out shutting the door behind me. I walked towards the kitchen where Rose was preparing some food. We sat down together at the table and ate our food. She told me more about herself. She had such an interesting life. She then asked me where I came from.

"So that's enough about me Jack. Where are you from?"

"Chippewa falls, Wisconsin. We get some of the coldest winters around. I remember one time my father and I went fishing and I fell through the ice" I felt a shiver run down my spine. Rose gasped. "The water was so cold just like then one on the Titanic. My father quickly dragged me out and he carried me home quickly. My mother helped me recover. Luckily she was a nurse"

"That must of have been terrible. Well thank you for telling me. You seam to have an interesting background" She smiled taking a drink of water. "You must be tired Jack. I'll show you the guest room"

I walked with Rose to the guest room. Suddenly I start to coughing uncontrollably. My knees felt like they were about to break. My vision became funny. I was about to fall when Rose caught me in her arms. She sat me down on the bed. She put a hand to my forehead.

"Oh Jack your sick!" She said with worry. "You're still got hypothermia and a fever coming on. Let me go and get you a change of clothes"

She then came back with some clothes for me. I was too weak so Rose had to dress me. She helped me get into bed and tucked me in. "Thank you" I say coughing slightly. "I really appreciate your help"

"Your welcome. I'll be back with a drink of water for you" Rose then came back with some water. I drank it and thanked her. "Were are you going to sleep? Cora and I have taken up all the beds"

"Shh. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine Jack" She said as she placed her hand on top of mine. Her hands were soft and warm. "Goodnight Jack"

...

"Morning Cora"

"Morning Rose. Where's uncle Jack?"

"He's asleep" Rose said putting some breakfast onto the table. She picked Cora up and sat her down at the table. "You need to eat okay?"

"I will because I am very hungry" She smiled. Rose sat at the table to. They had some breakfast until 10 minutes later Jack walked in. "Uncle Jack!" Smiled Cora as she ran up to me.

"Hi Cora. Sorry I can't pick you up. I'm not feeling great" I said to her. She took my hand and pulled out a chair for me. I thanked her and I looked over at Rose and gave her a smile. "Morning Rose"

"Morning Jack. Let me fetch you some breakfast" Rose went over to the oven and got a plate out. "Is scrambled egg okay?"

"Yes that's fine thank you" I took a sip of my orange juice and ate my scrambled egg. "Rose this is excellent. I've never had such an amazing breakfast in a long time"

"Thanks. I try my best to improve my cooking skills" just then there was a knock on the door. Rose stood from the table. "Excuse me"

Just then Rose came back. "You okay?" I asked her. She told me that she was behind her rent payment and if she didn't pay until next week she would have to abandon the apparent. "Is there anything I can do Rose?"

"No Jack. You don't have to worry. This is my issue okay."

...

Rose, Cora and myself went to Central park for the rest of the afternoon. Cora was so excited because she had never been to New York before. I held Cora's hand as she walked. "Uncle Jack look!" She said pointing towards the lake. "Can we feed the ducks?"

"I'm afraid not sweetie. We haven't got any bread. Maybe next time"

"You seam a lot better now Jack then you were yesterday" Said Rose.

"I am thank you. I guess I needed some food and some rest" We walked over and sat down side by side. Cora went over to the lake to see the ducks. We talked about many things. I told Rose if she had ever played poker before but she told me no. I then promised her that one day I'll teach her to play. As we walked back to Roses apartment, Rose brought the three of us some ice cream. Just then a lost puppy went over to me. Cora got excited for a moment.

"Look he's so cute! Can we keep him please?" Smiled Cora looking at both of us.

"Um well..."I got down to Cora's height. "Cora we can't because Rose may not like dogs and we don't live there. In a few days we will leave Rose and go our separate ways" I slowly told her.

"I understand uncle Jack"

"Wait a minute" Said Rose. "Why don't we take the puppy and Cora can take care of him. I mean dogs are great company for kids" smiled Rose.

I pulled Rose aside. "But Rose when Cora goes into adoption she won't be able to see him and you may not want to look after him."

"Your right" Rose turned to Cora. "Cora I'm sorry but we can't keep him" She pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry"

"It's fine Rose. I understand"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here is chapter 3. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

A week later I was feeling myself again. Cora was better too. I picked up the suitcase that Rose packed for me. She had given me extra clothes. She also wanted me to take some money but I refused. I picked my suitcase and walked into the small living room. There was Rose talking to a man and women.

"Okay thank you bye" Said Rose to the man and woman before shutting the door. She turned around to look at me. "Jack I have some wonderful news for you"

"You do?"

"Yes" She took my hand and sat me down next to her on the couch. "Okay so those were my neighbours but they are moving out and well long story short they have given me there apartment but I want you to have it. For you and Cora to stay in"

"Oh my God! Rose thank you. You have done so much for me and Cora. This is amazing" we smile at each other and we hug.

"You're only down the hall and you won't have to put Cora into adoption"

"Your right" The three of us went to look and my new apartment. It was just what I needed. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, kitchen and living room. Cora was so happy that she was able to live with me without being put into adoption. I thanked Rose again and I invited her out to dinner.

...

That evening Cora and I walked to Rose's door. I took her hand and gently kissed it. I told her that she looked beautiful. I then gave her some flowers. We then left and got to the restaurant. As we sat in the restaurant the waiter came up to us. "Ah look at this beautiful happy family!" He said in a Italian accent.

"Actually were not a family. Just friends" I said

"My apologizes" He took our orders. After he left I looked over at Cora and Rose. We did look like a family but we were all only friends. We left the restaurant. I carried sleeping Cora in my arms and I gave Rose my jacket to keep warm in. As we walked I told her about my favourite song Come Josephine in my flying machine. We sang the song but we messed up and laughed.

"This is the best night I've had in such a long time Jack. Thank you"

"Your welcome and thank you too. You deserve something nice anyway. A few years ago a friend told me about the great place in New York were they play live music and people dance the night away"

"That does sound nice. I've never been to a place like that before"

"Well how about tomorrow night? You and me?

Rose stopped walking and so did I. "Jack, are you asking me out on a date?" She said blushing with a small smile.

"I guess I am. So what do you say?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"I say yes"

...

A month later I sold my apartment. I gave the key to the new people and left. Cora was upset to leave. "Uncle Jack I don't want to leave Rose. I really like her." She cried.

"Oh Cora" I got down onto my knees and wiped her tears away. "Oh Cora, sweetie I know but we have to be strong. You will met new people in Chippewa falls trust me."

"I love you uncle Jack" She said throwing her small arms around me.

"I love you too" We then went to say goodbye to Rose. She was also upset. I gave her my address so she could send me some letters or if she'd ever want to vist me in Chippewa falls. "I'll never forget you Rose" I said gently placing my palm upon her soft cheek.

"I'll never forget you either Jack and you too Cora"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4! This chapter was requested by Filipinagirl04. Thank you so much for the flashback idea, I really appreciate it. Today I finished college for Easter! I'm not sure if I'll be able to write new chapter's over Easter because I need to study for my written driving exam. If you know me I just like to get things over and done with as soon as possible. Dedicated to Lifeoffangirl (who used to be Titanic4life.) Thank you all for your comments. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Chippewa falls, Wisconsin

I sat back in bed wondering about my date night with Rose. I had never seen such beauty in my entire life. When we danced she was glowing with laughter. I let my mind wonder back to that night.

 ** _Flashback_**

"You look...beautiful Rose" I told her.

"Thank you. You look very nice too"

"Shall we?" I asked offering my arm. Rose smiled and accepted my arm. As we got to the Irish bar we sat down and had some drinks. After 2 hours of dancing we walked back to our apartments. We both turned to each other before saying goodnight. "I've had a good time with you, Rose"

"Me too Jack. Do you want to come in for a drink?"

"I don't know. Maybe some other time. I have to get Cora from Mr and Mrs Smith. I promised them that we wouldn't be to long"

"Okay well goodnight Jack"

"Goodnight Rose" I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I slightly pulled away to look into her eyes. I wanted to tell her I loved her but I didn't. She then walked away leaving me outside the hallway.

 ** _End of flashback_**

Cora came into my room holding something behind her back. "Cora sweetie what are you hiding from me?"

She giggled. "Nothing"

I climbed out from bed and chased her around the house until I finally caught her and tickled her. "You think you can hide from me?" I asked still tickling her.

"Uncle Jack...Stop please!" She said laughing. I release her and she showed me what she was hiding from me. It was my portfolio she was hiding from me. "Uncle Jack can you draw me and we can send it to Rose with a note?" As soon as Cora told me that I happily said 'yes' to her.

...

Three weeks later I sat up reading Roses letter.

Dear Jack and Cora.

I really miss you guys. In a few days I'm going to visit you in Chippewa falls. I've never been to Wisconsin before and it would be nice to go somewhere new. I keep thinking back to the great times all of us spent in New York. Those are the best memories. I'm glad that Cora has settled into school well and she has made great friends. I'm so proud of you Cora! And you too Jack. Your art is out of this world! Perhaps when I go and visit you can show and draw me if you want. I really miss you guys its not the same without you two. I'll see you soon.

Rose x.

 ** _sorry this chapter was short._** ** _I hope you liked it._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"Rose, Cora dinner is ready!" I called from the kitchen. We sat around the table and talked about our lives. Cora went on about school and her new friends. Rose couldn't help but be happy for Cora after all she had lost her real family it was great to see her happy again. "So Rose what have you been up to lately?" I asked.

"Nothing much really but I've started to make some portray and that has kept me busy for some time."

"Can you show me how to make something Rose?" Asked Cora. "I want to make something too"

"Well I can't at the moment Sweetie because the studio is back in New York but maybe some day I can show you to make a teapot or anything"

"I would love that! I can use the teapot for when I play afternoon tea with my friends!"

I hadn't seen Cora ever so excited before and it was nice seeing her so happy and excited. Rose asked me about my art and how it was going. "Well I'm opening my own little sore soon where I would be able to sell my work"

"I would definitely buy your work Jack! Cora tells me it's really good"

...

The next day while Cora was at school I took Rose down to Lake Wissota. I took her hand and lead her down the hill. A crazy idea came to my head. "Race you!" I said before running down the hill. Rose ran passed me.

"Haha your slow!" She said laughing running past me. We both reached the bottom of the hill out of breath. "I won!"

"Good race there Rose" I said. I then took her hand and lead her to a small rowing boat.

"Is this your boat?"

"No. It's just been abandoned by someone. It's fine I've used it before" I help Rose in and we were off. I rowed the boat unit we reached the middle of the lake. Something caught my attention. "Wow"

"What is it Jack?" I told Rose to look behind her. She also gasped. "Wow it's...I've never seen such a beautiful sunset ever in my entire life"

"Neither have I. I wish I could capture this moment" After the sun went down we just stayed there talking. Before I knew it Rose and I cuddled up together. Our lips then touched. I wanted to kiss her more but I waited for her to make that decision. I didn't have to wait very long.

...

As Rose held me in her tight loving embrace I trembled. It was our first time making love. "You trembling" She told me.

"Don't worry...I'll be alright" I said between breaths. I kissed her lips and I rolled over so she was now on top of me. "I love you so much Rose. I loved you since the moment we met"

"Me too Jack"

"Your the best thing that has ever happened to me" I said softly stroking her hair away from her eyes. She pressed her lips back onto mine and then she pulled away.

"I've never felt so safe before. Not ever with anyone but now I do"

I told her that I would always protect her and that I would always love her more and more every day. After that we fell asleep in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6 : The end

**_Chapter 6! Hi! So this is my last chapter for Waves. Today (a few hours ago) BTS released a new song called Euphoria and I have been listening to it non-stop because I love it so much. Anyway back to this very short chapter. Sorry it's short but I hope you like it! It's still written in Jack's P.O.V._**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

Rose and I got married on our one year anniversary. It was such a beautiful day. For our honeymoon we went to San Francisco for a week. Over the years more little Dawson's were added to the family over the years. Rose and I had four more children. Cora was pleased to have little brother's and sisters.

one day when all our children were all grow up and married, Rose and I moved away from Chippewa falls and into San Francisco. San Francisco was beautiful. I could never picture myself married with a beautiful wife and kids. All of that was out of the picture for me.

...

One day I found Rose looking out the window. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I love you Rose" I said kissing her neck.

"I love you too Jack. Jack I have to admit something" She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm pregnant"

"Rose this is such wonderful news!" I passionately kissed her. This was going to be our sixth child!

 ** _The end._**


End file.
